


"lay me down in sheets of linen"

by imimmortalagain



Series: you burn me - Sappho fragment 38 [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, There is no plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: There was an unspoken energy about this, Villanelle, soft-faced, completely enraptured and Eve just singing. Tension filled the space like gravity pulling at their forms until they were nose to nose. “Seamstress for the band.” A shiver ran down Villanelle’s spine. “Pretty eyed. Pirate smile, you’ll marry a music man.”“Ballerina, you must’ve seen her, dancing in the sand.” Eve’s voice was slowing down, getting lost in the moment as if it were honey, “Now she’s in me, always will be, tiny dancer in my hand.”Their noses were touching by now and Villanelle’s eyes dipped down to Eve’s lips. Soon enough, lips were on lips, clashing with fever. Eve’s hand clutched at the lapels of Villanelle’s blazer and Villanelle’s hands got lost in Eve’s hair.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: you burn me - Sappho fragment 38 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	"lay me down in sheets of linen"

Their new cabin was comfortable, toasty, and quaint. Eve had been humming along to some song as she moved her clothes from their boxes to the dresser. She knelt down in front of it and made quick but tedious work of it.

Villanelle took up residence on the bed behind Eve, her back resting against the headrest. She enjoyed the view. Enjoyed what this had all meant. That soon they would have started their own cozy life in the Alaskan outback. 

Woods flanked all sides of the house and it took at least a mile to find even a dirt road. Villanelle could already see it, teaching Eve how to hunt in their own backyard. Hunting everything from fish to bears. Eve had promised that in return she would teach Villanelle how to garden. Between that and the river that flowed half a mile from the house they were completely self-sustainable, there would be no need to ever go into town.

They’d be a family out here. 

Eve’s humming grew louder and it pulled Villanelle from her reverie. She wasn’t sure how long Eve had been humming but it soon faded into singing. Her voice was soft, absent minded, but sweet. “Hold me closer tiny dancer, count the headlights on the highway.”

Her voice barely filled the room but it filled the chamber of Villanelle’s chest, thrumming along with the sound of her heart. Her eyes quickly trained onto the back of Eve’s head. She couldn’t move her eyes, her head, couldn’t blink, nor could she help the way her lips parted. “Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today.” Eve drew the last syllable out and Villanelle drank in the sound, electricity shooting through her veins.

Eve faded off and Villanelle pulled herself off the bed, kneeling down besides Eve. She felt an insatiable craving, her gut filled with hunger. “Do that again.”

Eve let her hands rest in her lap, still gripping onto a folded shirt. “Huh?” 

“Do that again.” Villanelle emphasized her repetition with a curt nod.

“What again?”

“The singing.”

“Oh,” Eve nodded, face softening, “I was singing wasn’t I?” She gave a tiny shrug and looked back down to the shirt in her hand. 

“Do that again.”

“Someone’s demanding.” Eve raised her eyebrows, eyes locking onto Eve’s. “Blue jean baby, LA lady.” Her voice was even quieter than before, unsteady, but it carried a weight that Villanelle couldn’t help but lean in to. 

There was an unspoken energy about this, Villanelle, soft-faced, completely enraptured and Eve just singing. Tension filled the space like gravity pulling at their forms until they were nose to nose. “Seamstress for the band.” A shiver ran down Villanelle’s spine. “Pretty eyed. Pirate smile, you’ll marry a music man.” 

“Ballerina, you must’ve seen her, dancing in the sand.” Eve’s voice was slowing down, getting lost in the moment as if it were honey, “Now she’s in me, always will be, tiny dancer in my hand.” 

Their noses were touching by now and Villanelle’s eyes dipped down to Eve’s lips. Soon enough, lips were on lips, clashing with fever. Eve’s hand clutched at the lapels of Villanelle’s blazer and Villanelle’s hands got lost in Eve’s hair. 

Eve unfurled her hands from Villanelle’s blazer, trailing them up and down her sides before grabbing at her tie and pulling her closer. Villanelle broke the kiss and straddled Eve’s thighs. 

Eve kissed Villanelle’s neck, sucking at the skin there to make sure it turned dark. Villanelle groaned at the sensation and palmed Eve’s right breast through her shirt and Eve moaned. “God. Babe.”

“Yeah?” Villanelle’s hand fell from Eve’s chest and ran it under her shirt, grouping at her breast again.

“Shit.” Eve’s head fell forward and rested against Villanelle’s shoulder while Villanelle found and tweaked a nipple. A moan spilled from her mouth and it sounded perfect. She touched and pulled at it until it was pebbled beneath her finger and pulled away from Eve.

Eve couldn’t help the disappointment that groaned from her throat, low and desperate. Villanelle found the hem of Eve’s shirt and pulled it off in one move, making quick work of her bra too. And just like that Eve’s chest was bare to the world. 

Villanelle left soft kisses on the newly exposed skin, this flesh was so soft, so beautiful, so perfect, and Villanelle loved them. She wished to catalog every single inch of Eve’s body but when Villanelle rested a hand on the top of Eve’s thigh Eve rocked her hips.

“So needy.”

“Shut-” Villanelle cut off Eve’s demand when she drew in Eve’s right nipple while twisting the other between a finger and thumb. Eve whined. Villanelle sucked before swirling her tongue around the areola. She licked the peak and then scraped her teeth over it. Eve’s back arched into the touch as a throaty groan ripped from her filling the room. 

Villanelle pulled away. “Bed.”

Eve followed Villanelle’s direction quickly, scrambling up to make her way to the bed. Before sitting down she reached a hand to her trousers but caught Villanelle’s eye. Villanelle shook her head and Eve laid down onto the bed, resting back onto her hands.

Villanelle drew closer until she was directly in Eve’s line of sigh. She ran her hands over her sides before dragging her blazer from her body. She draped it over a nearby chair and let her hands trail to her tie. With deft, crawling fingers she unworked the knot and let the strip of fabric lay across the corner of the bed.

She placed a hand at the top-most button, working it, tauntingly, from it’s hole. She moved slowly, dragging this torture out. 

“Villanelle.” Eve’s voice had a desperate bite to it that sent heat pooling straight to her core but Villanelle refused to show her cards, still moving as slow as she could manage. When Villanelle didn’t move any faster Eve pressed her thighs together and rocked her hips. 

Villanelle returned in kind by working to button each one she had previously undone, a smirk so prominent on her face.

“Okay.” Eve held out her hand, an apology of sorts, as she spread her legs apart for Villanelle. Villanelle got back to work on unbuttoning the shirt. 

Time dragged on slowly for Eve but she sighed as soon as Villanelle pulled the shirt off. Letting it float to the ground. 

She moved forward until her knees hit the edge of the bed and wrapped her hands around Eve’s ankles to the edge of the bed until her knees bracketed Villanelle. 

Villanelle left feather light touches just above Eve’s waistband and she squirmed. Her hands left and Eve bit her lip to hold back a whine. Villanelle pinched both of Eve’s nipples smiling at the way Eve whined. Her hands went to the belt at her waist and made quick work of it. She let it fall to the floor and unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers, letting them fall down her legs.

Eve’s eyes raked up and down Villanelle’s thighs and she rocked her hips forward, crotches bumping into each other clumsily, pleasurably. Eve moaned at the contact.

“Villanelle.” Eve’s voice had risen in pitch and it set Villanelle’s gut aflame.

She leaned over Eve’s form, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before her hand worked Eve’s trousers off. She leaned back and pulled them off Eve quickly. Her underwear followed afterwards. 

She leaned back down and kissed her again, lips softly dancing against lips, something so sweet contrasted with the teasing touches Villanelle left on Eve’s thighs. Eve’s hips canted upwards and Villanelle’s right hand pushed Eve back into the mattress. 

“Villanelle.” 

That’s all Eve could say. She wouldn’t ask, wouldn’t beg. It would take a long time for her desire to beat her pride. Villanelle was going to break that determination. 

Villanelle leaned down and stole another kiss, lips melting together while Villanelle’s hand drifted lower and lower until it could run a teasing finger of Eve’s labia. Eve squirmed and shifted her hips in an attempt to push Villanelle’s finger deeper but Villanelle just whisked her hand away. 

“Villanelle.” Her voice was breathy, weak, and hot against Villanelle’s mouth and Villanelle just smirked. 

Villanelle sat up and moved back to straddle Eve’s thigh, careful as to not put pressure on Eve’s crotch. “I don’t want you to talk unless it’s to beg.” Villanelle reached behind her for the tie. She kept eye contact as she balled it up. Then she tapped Eve’s bottom lip, “Open.”

Eve grunted but her mouth fell open anyway, a bittersweet welcome to the fabric that was comfortably stuffed in her mouth. Eve glared Villanelle down.

“Is this okay?” Eve softened her face and nodded. “Good. If you need me to stop for any reason, tap me once on the thigh--one tap and I will stop. Okay?” Villanelle’s face had softened, her voice so cautious around the edges. Eve nodded, “Tap my thigh twice when you’re ready to talk. Okay?” Eve nodded once more. 

Villanelle leaned down, hands on either side of Eve’s head, and started a sweet trail from Eve’s bottom lip--which she sucked into her mouth--to to soft flesh beneath her jaw. He tongue swirled along the skin, thoroughly mapping it. 

Eve tasted like a goddamned prayer, like some cleansing, holy light and Villanelle basked in it. Villanelle wasn’t convinced there was a god out there but, damn, Eve was the only faith she needed to stay grounded. 

Villanelle pressed her knee up against Eve’s burning core. Eve’s arousal was prominent enough to cause more heat to pool between Villanelle’s thighs, enough to linger on her skin when she dragged her leg away, a temptation, a promise, of what was to come if she would just give in. 

Eve’s hips followed after the knee but Villanelle pushed her hip back down. She sat up again, eyes dragging over Eve’s form, “I love this. Just being able to touch,” She ran a crooked finger down the side of Eve’s cheek, “You do not know how beautiful you are, Eve.” Eve leaned into the soft touch and it was gone. 

Eve’s jaw tightened around the tie before her hand found Villanelle’s. She entwined their fingers together. 

Villanelle kept their hands together, eyes boring into each other as she leaned down. Eventually their eyes broke contact and Villanelle wrapped her lips around a nipple, sucking on it. Biting it. She pinched the other between thumb and forefinger. 

Something muffled erupted from Eve’s throat and Villanelle stopped, expecting Eve to give in, but she didn’t. She leaned down again and got to work teasing each nipple.

Eve canted her hips up, her eyes screwed shut, chest heaving. Villanelle solved this problem by hooking her ankles around Eve’s thigh to effectively pin them. Eve whined. 

Villanelle pulled off of Eve’s breast with an obscene pop and looked at Eve, eyebrow cocked. “If you’re that desperate.” Villanelle paused to run a hand through Eve’s folds slowly, lightly, “Beg me.” She pulled them back dripping and made a big scene of licking Eve’s arousal from her fingers. 

Another muffled moan broke through, barely, but she shook her head. Villanelle shrugged. And leaned down to place yet another kiss on Eve’s throat, pausing to whisper against the skin in a husky voice, “You’re so hot when you’re being denied.” Eve’s head was thrown back, exposing more of her neck to Villanelle. 

Villanelle sucked and nipped at the skin, leaving sloppy, wet kisses that drew soft, barely audible sighs from Eve’s mouth until she was out of breath. She leaned back and studied Eve again. 

Her thighs were catching the light from where her slick had covered it. Her nipples were stiff, pebbled, probably so tight from the attention they had been given. Her chest was flushed. Her neck was glistening where Villanelle’s saliva was. Her cheeks tinted, lips swollen and open around her black tie. And her hair, a disheveled halo, a testament to the divine debauchery that was Eve.

Villanelle carded her hand through Eve’s hair, one hand following after another. “God,” She sighed, continuing to run her hand through her hair. “I love this.” She stopped her movements, grasping the hair and staring at it as it bunched up in her hand. She experimented with a light tug to the hair before really giving it a hard pull and another moan was muffled before it could even leave Eve’s mouth. 

Villanelle smiled at the reaction and then moved forward just a fraction so that her weight was sitting on Eve’s core, not in a way that would derive any pleasure just tease. Eve tried to roll her hips but it didn’t help and she gave in. She tapped Villanelle’s left thigh twice and Villanelle gave her a judgemental look.

“Are you really giving up?” Eve hesitated on this but tapped Villanelle’s thigh twice again. Villanelle mouthed ‘okay’ as her hand sauntered from the bed, over her waist, up her chest, and, finally, to the tie that sat in Eve’s mouth. 

She pulled it out slowly. 

“I hate you.” Eve’s voice carried no conviction.

“If that’s how you’re going to act I’m just going to put the tie back in.” 

“Okay, okay,” Shot out of her mouth. “Please.”

“‘Please’ what?”

“I need you.”

Villanelle narrowed her eyes in mock confusion, “-To do what?”

“Fuck me,” Eve was practically growling at this point, “God damn it, Villanelle, fuck me.”

“That’s all you needed to say.” Villanelle quickly moved down Eve’s body, spreading her legs once she got there, and nestled between them. She ran one finger quickly through her folds before leaning forward and tasting her. Her tongue ran from Eve’s entrance to clit and Villanelle just sighed at the taste.

Eve let out a throaty, loud moan and it filled the room. Her hand found the back of Villanelle’s head, holding her there as Villanelle wrapped her lips around Eve’s clit and sucked hard. Some high pitched whine careened out of her. 

She stopped sucking and began to lick at her in repetitive motions that made Eve’s legs tremble, made her stomach tense, made moans spill from her lips continually, repeatedly. 

“More.” Her voice was hoarse.

Villanelle responded by thrusting a finger into Eve. She was already so wet that her second finger joined the first easily. 

“Villanelle.” Her voice was a deep moan. 

Villanelle continued to work against her clit while keeping her fingers pumping in and out, curling upwards at the last second to bring Villanelle’s name out of Eve’s throat with each moan, and soon enough she was clenching down on those fingers. 

She became louder, more dazed as the precipice of her ecstasy drew near. At this point she couldn’t keep saying ‘Villanelle’ and was now only getting through the first syllable before she moaned again, ‘Vil’ left on repeat. As her thighs began to jerk and she had to press them into the bed to stop them accidentally kicking Villanelle 

One more swipe of Villanelle’s tongue and Eve became tense, moaning louder than she had before, hand tightening in Villanelle’s hair. She came all over Villanelle’s face, her slick coating Villanelle’s chin when she finally pulled away from Eve’s vulva. 

A soft moan fell from Eve as the chill of the room greeted her burning core. 

Villanelle took in a deep breath, chest expanding and collapsing rapidly, and wiped her chin with the back of her forearm. Then she fell onto the bed next to Eve. 

Villanelle’s hand rested in the space between them and Eve found it without looking, fingers instinctively linking together. 

They stayed there like that until Eve caught her breath. She squeezed Villanelle’s hand, turned to give her a quick kiss, before sitting up and maneuvering herself to straddle Villanelle. “Your turn.” The smile on Eve’s face was pleased, smug.

“Eve.” Eve knew that patronising tone all too well, “You really can’t be strong enough to continue after that. It’s okay, I get it, I’m just too good.”

“You’re a prick, you know that?” Eve grabbed Villanelle’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress next to her head and dipped down to leave soft kisses along Villanelle’s neck, “So cocky.” She nipped at the flesh there. “You know what I think?” Eve moved up to suck Villanelle’s earlobe into her mouth, teeth dragging over the skin as she moved away again. A sigh from Villanelle caressed the room. She hoped that Eve couldn’t hear it but she wasn’t that lucky. “You’re so desperate. So needy.” Eve raised her knee to Villanelle’s crotch and Villanelle’s hips rolled and then Eve’s knee was gone.

“I’m not.” Villanelle looked strong but her voice was so… meek it betrayed her and Eve couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Eve pushed herself up from the bed, she crossed her arms at the disappointed, flushed face in front of her. “I’m going to go take a shower. Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone. Shouldn’t be a problem if you’re not desperate.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im accepting one shot requests for these two over at my Tumblr @nonbinaryriotchild anything from fluff to smut
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
